Let's do some kinks!
by KartenK
Summary: En disant être fétichiste, en rigolant, Oliver ne pensait pas être embarqué dans un cours de bdsm 101 by Connor Walsh. Sorte de suite à Let's try some kinks mais peuvent se lire indifféremment. (/!\ thème sexuel (soft, hein), smut (assez implicite) & fluff)
1. Chapter 1

_Parce que dans mon headcanon, le Coliver a plein de temps à consacrer à leurs passes-temps. Y a pas du tout de pression dans leurs vies, trop pas._  
 _Du coup ça se placerait fin saison 1 mais c'est un peu hors du canon, m'voyez._

* * *

En trois jours, Connor avait passé chaque seconde libre à initier Oliver à ce qui était bien plus qu'un fétiche -c'était un passe-temps à part entière. Dans ces longs discours, Oliver y avait appris bien plus que les règles élémentaires -sûr, sain, consentant- et le fait qu'il pouvait arrêter n'importe quand-Connor le répétait suffisamment. Parmi toutes ces indications et précautions, Oliver apprenait combien Connor appréciait _vraiment_ cela, certains points plus que d'autre, combien ça lui manquait, mais aussi combien cela lui avait pesé, presqu'autant que son homosexualité. Sans s'en rendre compte, Connor se perdait en allusions à tel connard qui l'avait insulté de malade, à tel autre bâtard qui avait voulu l'enfermer -on ne se demandait plus d'où lui venait son problème avec l'engagement. Il évoquait aussi d'autres histoires, où il avait manqué de peu l'hôpital pour un nœud trop serré, où il avait surestimé ses propres limites, donné sa confiance aveuglément. En dévoilant tout cela, Connor ne voulait pas effrayer Oliver, mais le rendre bien conscient des risques. Il n'oubliait pas non plus de discuter de ce qui lui plaisait dans tout ça, de l'effet libérateur que cela avait, même pour un sub, et alors Oliver se confiait aussi. Sur ce qu'il en pensait, sur ce qu'il savait un peu, sur ce à quoi il avait été confronté. Il lui racontait comment il s'était un jour attaché les chevilles, se croyant seul, mais sa mère était rentrée dans sa chambre et la situation avait été très, _très_ embarrassante. Il n'était pas sûr que cela lui plairait vraiment. Connor ne lui mettait aucune pression parce qu'au moins, Oliver l'écoutait, s'intéressait, et surtout, ne le jugeait pas.

Puis Connor arriva à la fin de tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Alors il débarqua dans le salon, feuille et crayon en main et les fit s'installer.

« C'est là qu'on signe un contrat, c'est ça ? »

Connor vira au rouge et Oliver se mit à rire.

« Je rigole, c'est bon. J'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas _50 nuances_. C'est pour quoi ? »

Forcément, Connor fit durer le suspens et s'humecta les lèvres avant de répondre en essayant de rendre sa déclaration la plus sensationnelle possible.

« Pour préparer notre première séance. »

En soit, ce n'était pas très sensationnel. Oliver voulait préciser qu'il était inutile d'hausser les sourcils comme si c'était la chose la plus séduisante au monde, mais il devait admettre apprécier ce genre de grimace qui, bien faites, lui chamboulait l'estomac. Ils reprirent leur sérieux et Connor commença à lui exposer ses idées. Il était hors de question de partir sur le scénario qu'il avait d'abord préparé ; en y repensant, Connor le trouvait même trop ambitieux à effectuer avec un nouveau partenaire -expérimenté ou non. Oliver écoutait silencieusement. Connor envisageait de lui attacher les poignets, et de se contenter de ça pour le moment concernant le bondage. Ce qu'il proposait surtout, c'était du role-play.

« Et par role-play, je ne parle pas de ce truc _barbant_ de patron-secrétaire., ajouta-t-il.

Cela fit rire Oliver qui pinça ses lèvres entre-elles pour conserver son sérieux. Ce que Connor comprit autrement.

-Sauf si... c'est ton truc... bien sûr... »

Oliver fit non de la tête et incita Connor à continuer. Aussitôt relancé, le jeune homme commença à développer ce qu'il avait en tête. C'était presque aussi cliché que le coup du patron et de la secrétaire, mais la façon dont Connor le présentait rendait la chose unique. Dans sa vision, ils seraient deux militaires combattant dans la même guerre, ils se seraient entraînés un temps ensemble, se zieutant mutuellement jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent. Il serait son capitaine et Oliver un sous-lieutenant.

« Eh !, protesta Oliver, tirant Connor hors de se rêverie.

-Quoi ?

-... rien, continue. »

Si au début Oliver avait été offusqué et s'attendait à un plus haut grade, il revint rapidement sur sa position. Au fond, ça rejoignait sa situation réelle, et ce ne serait pas trop mal pour débuter dans ce jeu. Et puis, aussi, il devait admettre qu'il aimait l'idée. Connor était reparti dans sa description, parlant de leur dernière nuit avant une grande bataille, de deux amants ne sachant pas s'ils s'en sortiraient. Quand il mentionna les costumes qui seront parfaits, Oliver l'arrêta encore une fois.

« D'où tu sors ces costumes ? »

Étrangement, Connor se mit à rougir, plus encore que lorsqu'Oliver avait appris pour ses passions peu conventionnelles.

« Je... je les ai fait. »

Oh. Et Connor changea de sujet. Mais Oliver n'écoutait plus vraiment, se demandant si tous les autres tenues qu'il avait vues étaient l'oeuvre de Connor, elles aussi. C'était certainement le cas, et il était réellement impressionné. En trois jours, il avait découvert bien des secrets, et pourtant, il lui semblait que Connor en avait pleins d'autres en réserve. De son côté, celui-ci s'emballait. Un peu trop. Il avait quitté le canapé et marchait en gesticulant de manière théâtrale, comme s'il était prêt à créer la scène entièrement, tout de suite, tout seul. Il en venait à évoquer comme cette situation permettait de jouer sur le côté dominant/dominé sans non plus aller trop loin quand il s'arrêta.

« Enfin... tu vois le tableau. »

Oui, il voyait. Un peu trop, peut-être. Il n'y avait pas doutes : Connor Walsh savait convaincre.

« J'ai du travail mais... demain ?

-Demain, confirma simplement Oliver. »

Il était certain qu'ils allaient tous les deux mourir d'impatience.


	2. Chapter 2

_C'est, évidemment, la suite quasi-directe. Donc smut, voilà (très implicite ceci-dit)._

* * *

Le vendredi soir, le sous-lieutenant Hampton s'éclipsa pour retrouver le capitaine Walsh dans sa tente. Il entra sans s'annoncer ne prenant pas le risque d'être vu. Malgré la nuit sombre, on pouvait toujours le prendre pour un ennemi, et personne n'avait l'autorisation de se faufiler ainsi dans la tente du capitaine. Personne, sauf son amant. Si Oliver était nerveux, ou timide, cela ne se voyait pas tant il était pris dans ce jeu. Cela surprit même Connor puisqu'il était lui-même au bord de l'angoisse et prenait sur lui pour retrouver sa confiance indispensable pour la suite. Au final, peut-être qu'ils auraient dû échanger les rôles. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent dans cet espace tamisé, et ils échangèrent un sourire. Cela venait à la fois d'eux, et de ceux qu'ils jouaient. C'était l'embarras, l'amusement, et tout autant le désir. Ils auraient pu rester longtemps ainsi, à constater comme l'uniforme leur allait bien, à l'un comme l'autre, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils étaient là. En trois pas, le sous-lieutenant attrapa son capitaine par la nuque et l'embrassa sans aucune introduction. Les mots étaient bien inutiles -Oliver trouvait même qu'ils avaient suffisamment parlé- que ce soit ici, dans leur réalité, ou là, à l'aube d'une bataille. La situation était fausse, et pourtant, en si peu de temps, ils l'avaient rendue très réelle. Loin d'avoir l'impression d'embrasser un étranger, ils se sentaient encore plus proche. Ils étaient dans cet univers alternatif étrange où il ne leur restait qu'une nuit et ils tenaient à la vivre comme il le fallait. Ils n'étaient plus dans leur appartement de Philadelphie, ils n'avaient plus les mêmes problèmes.

Walsh glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Hampton, intensifiant le baiser jusqu'à en prendre le contrôle. Car entre eux, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Que ce soit le jour ou durant la nuit, leurs grades avaient toujours représentés leur relation. Walsh ordonnait, Hampton obéissait. En soit, ce n'était pas la plus saine des relations. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs plutôt fondée sur des sentiments refoulés qui avaient enfin l'autorisation de s'exprimer, sur une projection en l'autre de tous leurs désirs inassouvis. Ils disaient s'aimer mais même pour eux, cela sonnait faux. Ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas; ils profitaient. Après tout, en pleine guerre, c'était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Même Hampton, au fond de lui, n'était pas certain de la pureté de son attirance. En vérité, il était fiancé. Sauf que cela lui semblait loin, inaccessible, et il estimait ses chances de survie à zéro pour cent. Alors quand il avait vu son capitaine, ses yeux, son arrogance, il avait tout oublié de cette jeune femme qui l'attendait, de celle qu'il aimait profondément mais pour qui il devait porter un masque et faire figure d'autorité. Il n'était pas fait pour ça, lui. Lui, il était fait pour suivre, et c'était tout ce que Walsh attendait de lui.

« Enlève ta veste. »

C'était un premier ordre. Un premier, auquel il obéissait toujours, malgré la fermeté du ton employé -ou peut-être bien à cause de ce ton. Il le voyait, maintenant, Walsh n'avait plus son regard attendri. Il n'était plus que cet homme inébranlable qui avait survécu à la guerre et y survivrai encore. Il était cet homme qui regardait un subalterne en pensant à chaque seconde qu'il allait savourer à le faire sien par l'humiliation. Son rictus était hypnotique, et le subalterne en question ravala sa salive, sans pour autant douter un seul instant de sa décision : il se donnait. Et ça commençait par se retrouver contre le matelas, non sans y être violemment poussé.

Connor avait très vite retrouvé ses marques dans ce jeu. Il était à l'aise dans ce rôle ; il connaissait ce rôle, l'absorbait et le devenait. Et il aimait ça. Il avait le contrôle sur la totalité de la situation, c'était lui qui décidait de la suite. Aussi confiant qu'était Connor dans la vie de tous les jours, il restait quand même largement dépassé par les récents événements. Il avait toujours gardé en vu son futur, avec quelques années de marge, mais maintenant il ne voyait rien d'autre que du vide, l'incertitude -voire la prison. Tout partait de travers. Sauf là, où il avait l'occasion de décider de chaque mouvement, chaque souffle. C'était un pouvoir grisant et le fait qu'il ne suffisait que d'un mot pour tout arrêter le rendait encore plus exaltant. Oliver découvrait. Il découvrait ce Connor qui, loin d'être terrifiant était splendide, et il découvrait un jeu qu'il appréciait de plus en plus. Il n'avait pas à réfléchir, juste à suivre. Et comme le sous-lieutenant qu'il prétendait être, c'était ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment. Oublier ses principes, oublier toute réflexion, et obéir. Ca lui plaisait, et il espérait que Connor irait plus loin que ce qu'il avait noté sur sa feuille -visiblement, il avait aussi oublié qu'il ne fallait pas se précipiter.

Le capitaine Walsh était dur. Il avait une étonnante force physique et il l'utilisait bien. Alors quand il maintenait Hampton au sol, celui-ci y restait. Il se débattait bien qu'il se savait pris au piège, comme un insecte qui frapperait contre la vitre jusqu'à son dernier souffle par instinct de survie. Petit détail : contrairement à l'insecte, il n'était pas seul dans sa prison et son colocataire avait choisit comme mission de l'essouffler très lentement, très violemment. Ses mains courraient des côtes jusqu'au torse en douces caresses, et s'arrêtaient sur les tétons sans manquer de les pincer pendant que sa langue s'amusait dans la nuque découverte, et puis les dents aussi. Hampton gémit. Une main vint lui recouvrir les lèvres tandis que Walsh chuchotait à son oreille.

« Chuuut. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on t'entende.

-Ou quoi ?, osa demander le sous-lieutenant.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir, répondit Walsh, amusé par cette audace. »

Sauf qu'apparemment, Hampton voulait savoir. Du moins, c'était ce que ses gémissements faisaient comprendre. A chacun d'eux, Oliver était curieux de découvrir quelle punition allait inventer Connor. Il voyait bien comme ce-dernier se retenait, bien qu'il était évident que ce jeu leur plaisait autant à tous les deux. Ne pas se précipiter. Sécurité. Les mots de son partenaire lui revenaient rapidement en tête. Pour sûr, ceux-là ne quittaient l'esprit de Connor.

Contre les cris, Connor avait une technique très efficace : le bâillon. C'était même une de ses favorites. Mais il était beaucoup trop tôt pour utiliser ces accessoires. Les bâillons empêchaient l'usage du safeword et demandait une énorme confiance envers son dominateur. Peut-être qu'Oliver était prêt à lui donner, mais Connor était loin d'être prêt à l'accepter. Certes, il existait d'autres façons de savoir quand son partenaire atteignait ses limites, notamment le langage corporel. Et Connor le connaissait, il savait comment le corps d'Oliver réagissait. Mais pas dans ces circonstances. Ici, ils réapprenaient à connaître un corps et ses réactions dans un tout autre contexte. Le bâillon attendra.

Par extension, Walsh non plus ne pouvait pas s'amuser avec. Ce n'était pas grave, il avait d'autres solutions qu'il ne tarda pas à mettre en place. Dès qu'Hampton l'appela par son prénom. Il le reprit -c'était « capitaine »- et le fit se relever afin de maintenir ses mains derrière son dos. Walsh attrapa la corde en coton -fine et plus agréable que du nylon ou du chanvre- et relia les deux poignets par un nœud très simple. Hampton, qui ne voyait rien, essayait de suivre les mouvements qui le bloquaient petit à petit. Ceux-ci étaient rapides si bien que tout ce qu'il déduit était le nœud plat qui terminait le tout. Jusqu'à là, il n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion de bouger tant Walsh appréciait l'avoir à sa merci, mais c'était encore autre chose de perdre toute possibilité de mouvement. Paradoxalement, c'était attaché, quand il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir, qu'il se sentait le plus libre. Car ces contraintes là, Oliver pouvait les arrêter à tout moment. Celles-là, contrairement aux contraintes que la vie lui balançait à la tronche, il les contrôlait. Dans ce jeu de pouvoir, c'était le sub qui en avait le plus. Mais inconsciemment, Oliver ne pensait pas à ce fait qui, pourtant, permettait au tout de fonctionner. Il préférait une façon de voir les choses qui allait un peu moins loin dans l'interprétation : perdre le contrôle, ça faisait du bien. Il déléguait chacune de ses responsabilités, jusqu'à sa prise de décision pour garder un esprit net et vide. Il donnait sa confiance, et jetait tous ses principes pour qu'il ne reste que son identité dans la forme la plus pure. Il perdait ses valeurs pour se retrouver lui-même.

La suite s'enchaîna naturellement. La passion qu'ils jouaient se mêla entièrement à celle qu'ils ressentaient et ce jeu se termina par eux-deux à bout de souffle, ne souhaitant pas lâcher l'autre mais manquant de force pour continuer. C'était épuisant, physiquement et psychologiquement. Et pourtant, ce n'était qu'un début très simple. Cette relation et cette confiance évoluerait petit à petit, à chaque séance, à chaque nouveaux rôles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent s'abandonner entièrement à tous leurs fantasmes.


End file.
